


Made Them All

by Kahvi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi
Summary: Not all good ideas, for a given value of thereof, are immediately appreciated. No one knows this better than Aziraphale. Sometimes, you need a little help.





	Made Them All

"And, well, that's it, really. The beauty of it is, of course, that it allows humans _ themselves _ to create their own-"

Gabriel coughed.

Aziraphale glanced at him nervously before continuing. "Erm, as I said, it has many, _ many _potentially useful applications. Why, with human creativity," Gabriel coughed again, "there's potentially no limit!" There! That was the presentation done, and rather a good one, to Aizraphale's mind. He was quite proud of this project, and though mindful of the sin of pride, felt some few, innocent stirrings thereof. He held his arms out, grinning.

"Ah," said Gabriel.

"Oh," said Aziraphale. 

"Yes," said Gabriel. 

"Yes?" Aziraphale blinked, hopefully. 

"Well," the cough was delicate, this time, though overall most things about Gabriel were. "You see the problem, don't you?" 

"Yes," Aziraphale replied, not thinking. _ No, wait. _ "Do I?"

"Creativity," Gabriel said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk that wasn't really there. "When _ inspired _, of course, it can be a tremendous source of good. Absolutely tremendous."

"Yes, quite."

"Divinely inspired, of course."

"Yes, of course..." 

"Whereas what you've done here," he nodded to the little floating images still hovering between them in the lack of air, "is, not to put a fine a point on it, given human beings the power of _ actual _creation." He paused, looking at Aziraphale as though waiting for him to catch up. 

"N... no, hang on..." They would just be using what was already there, _ in potentia! _

"And obviously, that's a big _ no _." Gabriel smiled, in the sort of way that ended conversations. He began to whisk the images away. 

"No!" Aziraphale tried to keep them up, but Gabriel was more used to Divine space, and they faded before Aziraphale could get a proper hold. "Don't you see; it could help millions, if not billions of people! It could end world hunger!" 

"Yes," Gabriel sighed, "but as a PR move it would be _ terrible _."

"As a _ what _?"

"You know; public relations. If we so much as imply that anyone or anything other than the Word is capable of creating new life, then-" 

"Humans create new life constantly! Right now, in fact." The thought was a little disturbing, but it was worth it for the look of disquiet on Gabriel's face. 

"I'm well aware. But you know what I mean. There is an order to creation, and it is not a joint venture."

"But..." 

"Upstairs would have eaten you alive if you'd shown Her this." He patted Aziraphale's shoulder as he walked away. "Aren't you glad you came to me?"

* * *

"Bad day at the office?" Crowley slithered into view just as Aziraphale opened the door, and honestly, it was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. 

"What are you doing here," he muttered, hanging up his coat. "Wasting your demonic powers breaking into an old bookshop?"

Crowley shrugged. "Was in the neighborhood. Bored. And you forgot to lock up."

Aziraphale turned, angrily, mouth open, before the memory struck. _ Oh _. "I must have been distracted." The presentation. He'd worked so hard, waited so long... and for nothing!" 

"Don't worry, I locked the door after me. No need to thank... me." He cocked his head to one side. Quite possibly he was studying Aziraphale carefully, but with the glasses, who could tell? "It really _ was _bad."

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"I don't expect you'd like to talk about it."

Aziraphale sunk into his favorite chair, and grunted. "Not particularly."

"What," Crowley raised a slender finger, "if I take you out to tea?" 

* * *

"Have you heard the latest?" Michael was an unusual visitor, so Aziraphale started a little when the angel entered. Visits from his colleagues were rarely good news, unexpected visits even less so. 

"Probably not. I deal with the past mostly..." he gestured haplessly at what he liked to call, despite it all technically being for sale, _ the collection _. "Something the Other Side has come up with, is it?" A reasonable guess. 

Michael nodded, leaning on a particularly precarious table. Aziraphale tried not to notice. "But it's backfired on them! I expect they thought it'd work as a smear campaign, you know, bad PR. But instead they've saved millions of lives, not to mention souls!" 

"Bad... PR?" This sounded awfully familiar. 

"Yeah.” Michael leaned in closer. “Get this: They inspired GMOs!" 

The paper on which Aziraphale was taking notes crumpled in his hand. "Really," he managed. 

"You know, genetically modified organisms. That whole mix and match sort of business. Been around for ages, of course, but they’ve taken it to the next level. It's taken them decades; all that work, and in the end all they've done is gathered more followers for our side on the one hand, and improved living conditions on the other! All this talk about what's _ right _ and _ natural _only makes more people turn to religion, and many of those who reap the benefits consider it a miracle!" Michael thumped the table dangerously, with a little whoop. "What a win!"

"Yes," Aziraphale said, a little distractedly. Perhaps, he thought, he owed an old friend a spot of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what Crowley did, exactly? Check out [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529587), by Roadstergal.


End file.
